


The Hotel Hot Tub

by ItsSupernatural1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:46:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6180682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsSupernatural1979/pseuds/ItsSupernatural1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Lisa send Ben off to his friend's house for the weekend and they go to a hotel to get away from a few days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hotel Hot Tub

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly based off real life events, I guess you could say, and I really wanted to write it and the Dean/Lisa ship was the only one that really made sense with it so I went with it. But yeah, hope you enjoy :)

Dean had decided to take Lisa on mini-vacation just to get away from the house for a weekend. They left Ben at one of his friend's houses and the two set off for the hotel. It was only one town over, maybe an hour drive away but still, it was something different, at least. It was nothing fancy but it was downtown so there were plenty of bars and other fun places around it.

When they checked into the hotel, the front desk attendant was telling them about the amenities offered by the hotel. It had all the usual stuff: wi-fi, cable tv, and even an indoor pool. It also had something that Dean had never seen in a hotel. It had an indoor hot tub, as well. As soon as he heard this, he couldn't stop thinking about getting checked in, getting theirs bags upstairs, and getting Lisa down to the hot tub.

As they set their stuff down on the bed, it was only about 5pm. Dean knew that if he wanted anything to actually happen in the hot tub, he would have to wait until later. The hot tub was in the same room as the indoor pool and there were probably kids and other people in there. They decided to go out to dinner first and get some drinks before coming back to the hotel. By the time they got back, it was around 9pm.

They both took their time getting their swim stuff on and then still waited a little while before going down, just sitting on the bed watching tv. Finally, around 10:30, they made their way to the first floor where the pool and hot tub were. It was pretty hot and humid in the room already and there was water all over the ground and a few used towels lying around. The room, for the most part, was cut off from the lobby it was attached to. The only windows into the place were on the door leading into the area. The hot tub was off in the corner to the left of the door so you couldn't see it unless you were pressed right up against the glass, and even then you could only see a small part of it.

The pool, on the other hand, could be seen from the door by anyone just walking past. It took up most of the room and at this time of night it was completely empty, as was the hot tub.

"Well, I'm getting in the pool first. It's too hot in here for a hot tub just yet," said Lisa as they set their towels down on the table.

"I was just thinking the same thing," replied Dean. They walked over to the wide steps leading into the shallow end of the pool and stepped in. The water was colder than Dean had expected but they got int and swam out to the deeper end. Lisa was just leaning against one of the walls of the pool, watching Dean as he swam around. Finally, he made his way over to her and put his hands around her waist as he leaned down to kiss her.

He had barely touched her lips when he pulled back. He moved his hands from her back to press against the wall behind her where he could feel water shooting out.

"Is this why you came over here? You wanted a massage from this thing?" Dean asked, smirking at Lisa.

"Maybe," Lisa said, grinning back.

"Mmm. So if you just stood in front of this thing with it pointed down here, could it get you off?" he asked as his hand slid between her legs and his finger rubbed around her hole through her swim bottoms.

Lisa thought for a second. "Probably not," she finally replied. "It would definitely feel good but I doubt it would be strong enough."

"Interesting," Dean said. "I can give you something strong enough," he said with a wink.

Lisa giggled. "We'll see about that. Maybe we should make our way to the hot tub?"

"You read my mind," he said, his voice barely more than a growl.

They waded back over to the steps of the pool and climbed out and walked together to the side of the hot tub. Lisa dipped her toe in and it was much warmer than she had expected, especially after being in the cool pool. She got in little by little, until finally she was seated on the shelf that went around the inside of the hot tub. Dean had already gotten in, too impatient to go slow (as always) and he put his arm around her as she leaned against him. She put her hand on his knee and slid it up his thigh slowly. By the time she got up to his dick, she could feel his shorts tented already.

"Mmm, you think you're gonna get lucky?" she asked, giggling.

"I mean, I was kinda hoping," he replied as his hand slid from around her shoulder to slide up her thigh and rub between her legs. He rubbed little circles around her clit before moving down to tease her hole. Her breathing was getting heavier and he could tell she was getting wet.

As Dean teased her, Lisa's hand wrapped around his half hard cock and stroked him through his shorts a couple times before reaching inside them to grasp him. With every stroke she could feel his dick jumping, getting harder and harder. He leaned his head back and he was breathing harder than before. Lisa leaned over to kiss up his neck to his jawline to his mouth. Her other hand found its way to his neck and she pressed his face to hers.

Eventually, she found herself on top of him, straddling him in the hot tub. She was still stroking his hard cock and now she was slowly grinding on him, too. When she finally released his lips to catch her breath, he took the opportunity to move down her chest and move her bathing suit top out of the way so he could suck on her hard nipples. Lisa moaned in his ear and her movements became less rhythmic.

"Are you just gonna tease me all night, or are you gonna fuck me?" she whispered into Dean's ear.

Dean moaned in response. "I love it when you talk dirty to me," he told her. He untied the sides of her bottoms (she'd worn this bathing suit on purpose) and pulled them off her, sitting them on the side of the hot tub. He lifted his hips just long enough to pull his shorts down and then sat back down.

Lisa wrapped her hand around his thick dick and lifted herself up so she could guide it into her and then sat down on it, so slowly.

"Oh God," she moaned when he was finally all the way inside her. "It feels so good, baby."

Dean just grunted as he put his hands on her hips, urging her to move. Lisa's arms went around his neck and she pressed her forehead to his, looking into his eyes as she started moving up and down. She kissed him sloppily as she moved and then Dean broke the kiss to go back to sucking on her nipples. Lisa threw her head back and moaned quietly with every thrust of her hips.

Just as Lisa was going back to kiss Dean again, they heard someone fiddling with the handle of the door to the room. Luckily, everybody had problems getting the key card to work so they had just enough time to adjust Lisa's top and for her to climb off him and sit back down before a couple of men came into the room.

The men glanced at Dean and Lisa and smiled in greeting before setting their stuff down and getting in the pool. They were gossiping about some friends of theirs or something as they swam around and Dean and Lisa were looking at each other guiltily. They were sitting on the side of the hot tub that faced the pool so they could see the men and Lisa slowly brought her hand back to stroke Dean as she watched the men drifting around, making sure they weren't paying attention.

Dean leaned over to Lisa to whisper in her ear, "Maybe we should take this back up to the room?"

"God, yes," she whispered back. "Hand me my bottoms."

Dean did as he was told and found his towel before he got out so he could cover his raging erection with it. They dried off quickly and then made their way back to their room. They had barely closed the door before Dean was on the bed, swim trunks on the floor in front of the bed.

Lisa crawled on top of him, still in her wet bathing suit, and sat on his dick again to grind on it, teasing him once again. Dean sat up to untie her top and throw it on top of his shorts before moving his hands down to once again untie her bottoms and tug them out from under her.

Lisa leaned down over him to bite his neck as she rubbed herself on his cock. She finally sat back up and lifted just long enough to get in position before easily sliding back down his hard length. She moved back and forth quickly, moaning as she watched Dean watch her.

"Get on your hands and knees," Dean suddenly commanded. "I wanna fuck you from behind."

Lisa immediately obliged, rolling off him and getting ready for him. Dean got behind her and entered her so forcefully Lisa almost screamed. He put his hands on her hips to help pull her back to him on every thrust and before long, he was panting. Lisa was moaning uncontrollably and then Dean moved his right hand down to rub her clit as he fucked her and she almost couldn't handle how good it felt.

"Oh my God, Dean! Don't stop! Just like that!" she screamed. "God, I'm gonna come!"

Dean kept doing exactly what he had been doing, didn't change pace, didn't change angle and finally Lisa's hand was pressed over his own between her legs and she was gasping his name as she came.

Dean loved the sound of her moaning as she orgasmed and he couldn't hold on anymore. He thrust into her hard one last time and then stilled as he came deep inside her, gripping her hips to keep her place. Lisa moaned even more, feeling him pulsing inside her, feeling his come filling her up.

Finally, Dean collapsed on top of her and they both rolled onto their sides as he pulled out of her, their come dripping onto the bed.

"God, Dean, where did that come from?" Lisa asked breathlessly. "I mean, it's always good, but that was just...damn!"

"I don't know but we should do this every weekend," Dean said laughing.

"Mhm, I agree," Lisa said.


End file.
